


Obey Me Headcanons

by EiraofTheNorth



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraofTheNorth/pseuds/EiraofTheNorth
Summary: My personal headcanons for the Obey Me characters in my fics' universe. Although not uploaded in order, each will tie in to a specific fic/specific scene in a fic.
Relationships: Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Everyone
Kudos: 24





	Obey Me Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! As I am delving even deeper into DOL (Daycare of Lamentation) and the Obey Me Lore, I wanted to explore the different sides of the characters based on what little/much we have seen from canon. All of these headcanons will be used in my ongoing fic DOL as well as various WIPs I have planned. 
> 
> This first headcanon is of Asmo and his hate towards thunderstorms. This will be used as a reference for a specific scene in Chap 6 in DOL so it is recommended you read this first to have a better context of that scene. 
> 
> Tip: Listen to rain sounds as you're reading to up the angst factor. 
> 
> PS. I actually have posted the first one on my Twitter but I've decided to post it (and the several more coming up) here too.

Asmo hated thunderstorms. 

But his brothers never knew because whenever there were, he would make up some excuse, lock himself up in his room, burrow under the covers and cry himself to sleep as he tried in vain to block the sounds of rain away.

And then the nightmares came. And so did the rain. And he hated them all the more. 

Hated how the raindrops battering against his windowpane brought memories of salty, bitter rain pelting his feverish skin the day he and his brothers were cast out of the Celestial Realm. 

Hated how the thunder rumbling the skies reminded him of his own heart, pounding heavily against his ribs as hideous bat-like wings painfully sprung from where his glorious, pure white wings once were. 

Hated how the merciless winds took him back to the time when the same winds harshly blew against his face as grisly, claw-like horns grew from his head, the pain so excruciating it stole the breath from his lungs. 

Hated how the lightning splitting the sky reminded him of the lightning that day that seemed to mock him and his fall from grace; mock him and his pain; mock him and his anguish at the creature he had become, a creature so far removed from the angel that was once adored and loved by all. 

Asmo hated thunderstorms.

But he took this in stride and buried his pain away.

He was the damn Avatar of Lust. He was the demon who was perfect in every sense of the word.

He _had_ to be perfect. He would _be_ perfect.

-fin- 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If this made you cry, I'm so sorry! If it makes any of you feel better, this made me sad as I was writing it too! T.T 
> 
> I truly believe Asmo deserves all the love and hugs in the world. Thus, I have made it my mission to write as many fics as I can for him. 
> 
> Anyway, my Twitter is @IAwayan so if you wanna chat or just gush with me about writing, stories and Obey Me my DMS are always open! :)


End file.
